


WТF Lucifer 2021: Визитка

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banners & Icons, Drama, Fanvids, Multi, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Визитка команды WТF Lucifer 2021: с нами не соскучишься
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WТF Lucifer 2021: Визитка

Наш канон — это сериал Fox (сезоны 1-3) и Netflix (сезоны 4-5) про самого обаятельного на свете дьявола. Люцифер Морнингстар руководит адом, владеет ночным клубом, помогает полиции Лос-Анджелеса раскрывать преступления, работает над собой с психологом, не забывает повеселиться в оргиях и пострадать в одиночестве.

Приходите на следующие уровни!

Ссылки:  
[Фандомная вики](https://lucifer.fandom.com/wiki/Lucifer_Wiki)

Баннеры:


End file.
